Accidents Happen
by shado121
Summary: What happens when an age deceiving pill malfunctions? Negi and Anya find out. This doesn't stop Negi in his quest to find his father. But what do all these girls want? Negi X harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to readers new and old. This is my second fic. It will also be a harem fic, which is rather rare for negima (which I find wierd, because it is considered a harem anime). I will be sticking as close as I can to the manga. This chapter will most likely be the only original part that I write. The story might deviate a little from the canon from time to time, but thats why its called fanfiction . I hope it turns out good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters. If it did belong to me, it wouldn't be as nearly funny.

* * *

**Accidents Happen**

**Chapter One**

It was dark in the magic academy. Everybody, except for two people, were at their homes sleeping. The two people were currently in the forbidden section of the library. Where no one is permitted, obviously. The first person was a 7 year old girl by the name of Anna Cocolova (Anya), she was the best friend of the one she was accompanying. The second was a 6 year old boy with extraordinary potential, he was Negi Springfield, the son of Nagi Springfield, The Thousand Master. Nagi was a hero in the magic world, and quite possibly the strongest mage ever. Negi strives to be like his father. They were both young mages who attendedthe magic academy they were in.

What these young children were doing in a dark library in the middle of the night could be explained with a trip they had earlier in the day.

-------------------Earlier that day---------------------

"_Hey Negi, do you want to go and see the new movie theatre that just opened?", Anya asked Negi._

"_A movie theatre opened near here?", Negi asked._

"_Yeah, it looks so cool. There's always people going there. I also heard the they're showing a movie is all about mages."_

"_Really!?", asked Negi who was now excited about going._

"_Yeah, do you want to go?", Asked Anya_

"_Sure!", replied Negi._

_They made their way to the theatre._

--------------A little while later--------------------

"_What do you mean we can't see the movie!?", Anya yelled at the boy in the booth._

"_I'm sorry, but if you want to see this movie you need someone older to see it with you.", he replied._

"_But you let those other kids in!", she continued yelling._

"_They were the necessary age to see the movie._

"_Fine!", she yelled as she stomped off, dragging Negi along with her._

_A little while after, Anya had calmed down and was still angry that she didn't get to see the movie. It looked so cool too._

"_I guess we could go and ask Nekane…..", she said after accepting there was no other way._

_Negi noticed the sad look on her face. He just thought to himself how he wished he was older so he could take her. After another moment of thinking, he had a great idea._

"_Hey Anya, I know a way we could watch the movie without asking Nekane.", Negi said with a big smile on his face._

"_Huh?", Anya had said with a look of confusion._

-----------------------Back in the Library----------------------------

Anya was standing at a table in the middle of the room, and was reaching into a box that was filled with all sorts things used to make potions. She was wondering why they were doing this, since asking Nekane would be a lot easier.

"He probably wanted an excuse to try it out.", she thought to herself.

As Anya had laid out tubes and beakers she asked, "So what did you say we were making again?"

Negi was looking through the various books on a nearby bookcase. "Age-deceiving candy, it will allows us to look either older or younger, in this case older. With this we can fool the person at the booth and get the tickets without having to ask Nekane.", he said as he pulled out a yellow and black book that said in Latin "Age-Deceiving Pills for Dummies".

Negi walked to the table and started looking for a certain page. Ah here it is, these are what we need to make some. He started listing things that you wouldn't expect to be in a potion. Many involved the various body fluids of different animals. Anya had stopped listening, for fear of throwing up.

Negi waked to a nearby cabinet and pulled out all the things he needed. Anya looked away again. If there was a possibility that she would throw up at hearing the words, then she definitely would if she actually saw them. He then went back to the book and looked for the page on how to mix them together.

"This seems simple enough.", he said to no one in particular as he scanned the page.

He started pouring in various liquids into a large bowl and mixed them. All this while looking at the book to make sure he did everything right.

Negi went through many pages, taking in every word until he knew what he was doing. He didn't want this to be some big disaster.

There was silence between them. When Negi read a book, it was hard for him to notice anything else. Not even the footsteps that echoed throughout the hall, slowly getting louder.

"Negi, someone coming!", Anya whispered.

Negi nodded and poured all the contents of what he made into a bottle and sealed it.

"Let's go.", he said and they made their way to the doors.

Negi didn't have enough time to read the entire page. If he did he would've noticed the warning at the bottom that read "Any other addition to the candies may have unexpected effects.

----------------------A little while after------------------

They had stopped to catch their breath. They had started to run as soon as they got outside. When they got to a safe distance Negi looked at the bottle in his hand.

"We have to wait at least one night before we can eat them. So lets go home for now.", he told Anya

Anya nodded and started to walk. Negi followed closely behind.

----------In Negi's room-------------

Negi was ready to go to bed. He had also put the potion in a mould to harden and be ready for them in the morning. He was about to crawl into bed until he remembered what he read in the book.

"It said the candy was supposed to taste bitter.", he thought to himself.

"Candy should be sweet, there must be something I could do about that.", he said to himself.

"Hmm….I know!", he said as he got up and ran to their kitchen. He got a chair and pushed in front the cupboard where they kept all of their spices and such. He climbed on the chair and started going through the things he could use to give it some flavour. Pepper, salt, steak seasoning, ginseng, pepper. He was about to give up until he saw a bottle in the back that said "Artificial Strawberry Flavouring". He reached in and grabbed it.

"It might not be the most natural way to do it, but it will do.", he said as he ran back to his room and emptied the contents of the bottle into the potion.

The potion had shifting between many colors, until it had finally reverted back to its original color. He examined the liquid until he was satisfied that everything was okay.

"Well that's done.", he said as he crawled into bed and drifted to sleep.

----------------------Back at the Movie Theatre------------

"Are you sure this is going to work?", Anya asked Negi.

"Of course, I don't recall doing anything wrong, so in theory nothing should go wrong.", Nagi said with a smile on his face.

"…….Was that supposed to make me feel better?", Anya asked.

Negi pulled out the candy and handed one to Anya.

"I'll try mine first, so if anything happens to me. You'll know not to eat it. Okay?", Negi said.

"Okay...", said an unsure Anya.

Negi popped the candy into his mouth.

"Wow, this tastes real good!", he said a cloud of smoke appeared around him.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a now ten year old Negi.

Negi looked at himself and said, "It wasn't as potent as I thought, but it should be enough to get us into the movie."

Anya still wasn't sure, but she ate the candy anyway.

"He's right, this is good!", she thought as a familiar cloud had appeared around her. Anya turned into an 11 year old.

"Alright, let's go.", Negi said.

"Two tickets please.", Negi said as he handed the person in the booth the money.

"There is a special on couples, you only need to pay for one ticket and the partner comes in for free.", he said.

"Hey, we're not……", Anya started to yell.

"Sure!", Negi said as he took the money that was supposed to pay for Anya's ticket.

"Enjoy the show.", he said as he handed them two tickets.

"Thank you.", Negi replied as he took the tickets and pulled Anya along.

"When they were inside the theatre Anya asked, "What's the big idea?".

"Now we could use the money to get some snacks.", Negi replied with a smile on his face.

Anya had blushed when she saw his smile, she wasn't sure why, but she liked his smile.

"Fine…", she said.

"Come on lets go!", said Negi as he pulled along Anya.

------------After the movie-------------------

"That was so cool!", Negi shouted.

They had just finished the movie. Now they could she why they didn't let them in before. There were quite a few violent scenes in it. But that didn't make it any less enjoyable. As they came out they were both pretending to cast the spells they saw in the movie. Only pretended of course, who knows what would happen if they actually tried.

"But seriously, who would want to reveal magic to the world? That lady sure was crazy.", Anya said.

"And that redheaded girl was really mean to that guy, all he did was try and help her.", Negi said.

They both laughed at their observations. They continued to walk in silence for a while.

"Hey Negi? When are these candy supposed to where off?', Anya asked, she noticed that they were like this for quite a while.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't able to get that far into the book last night.", he replied.

"WHAT!", Anya yelled.

--------------------------three years later------------------

"Negi Springfield.", said an old man that had a cloak on.

"Yes!", said a now 14 year old Negi.

"Come forth and receive this scroll.", said the man again.

Negi went up and the man handed it to him.

As he did the man said in a barely audible voice, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get rid of the effects of that candy."

"Thank you Grandfather.", he replied in the same tone and walked away.

He didn't know this before, but the potion he created three years ago was faulty. Instead of creating the illusion of making him older, the potion actually aged him. He kept on saying to himself "Accidents happened.". He was also thankful that the potion didn't age him to be a hundred. That would've been unpleasant. But if that happened, not many people could say to him, "respect your elders". He laughed at the thought.

----------------------Later-----------------

"Hey Anya. What did you get?", Negi asked.

Anya turned around. Since she took the same candy that Negi had, she was also aged. She had long brown hair. She didn't change much, she was just taller and her bust was slightly bigger.

"I have to be a fortune teller in London. That's so far away from here.", Anya said.

"What about you?", she asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to open it when you and Nekane are here.", he replied.

Almost as if on cue, a beautiful blonde had appeared from the around the corner. This person was, of course, Nekane Springfield.

"So what do you get Negi?", she asked.

"I'm about to find out.", he said as he opened the scroll.

When he opened it, it was blank. But then words slowly started to appear. First it said his name. Then what he was meant to do appeared.

Negi started to read the words out loud, "English Teacher…..in……Japan….."

"WHAT!?", everyone in the room shouted.

* * *

So what did you think? I'm rather proud of this chapter. This came from one of my daily thoughts on things (those are kinda important) and I was thinking what would happen if something was wrong with one of those candies. And the result is this. 

If you like it R&R, and any other situation, R&R anyway :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet you weren't expecting an update this fast. This is because the last chapter got more reviews than any other chapter I've written (which is surprising, since the only other stroy is a Naruto fic). I thought I'd reward this who decided to review. Hope you enjoy it, this first chapter in the manga should make up a good three chapters in this fic.  
**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters or places.  
**

* * *

**Accidents Happen**

**Chapter Two**

Negi was sitting in a plane, he was enjoying a book that he had purchased from the airport before it took off. Even though he didn't gain any additional knowledge about magic, the book was still good to read. The best thing about it, it was also about a young wizard, it was called "Gary Peters".

He took a glance away from his book and looked out of the small window of the plane. It looked beautiful, he had never gone up this high on his staff before. The clouds looked like Islands made out of marshmallows. He then laughed at this thought. Even though Negi may be older, he mind hasn't matured any faster than it would have before. On the inside, he was still a 10 year old.

He was worried about being so far away from home. But his conversation with his grandfather before the flight had made it easier. It actually wasn't really a conversation, it was actually more like Nekane and Anya yelling at Magus. But it still made him feel better.

----------------------In England------------------------------

After Nekane found out what I was to be, she ran back to the hall, looking for Magus. She found him in a hallway not far from them. Both her, Anya and me had ran up to him. It was more like I was dragged. Nekane had started talking as we reached him.

"Magus! Negi's diploma says he's to be-", Nekane was saying but was cut off.

"A teacher. Yes, I know.", he said before Nekane could finish.

"He may look older, but he still has the mind of a 10 year old. There has to be some kind of mistake!", she said, trying to convince Magus to somehow change it.

"He's hopeless without someone looking after him!", Anya said, also trying to get him to change his mind.

"It's like they don't even realize I'm behind them…", Negi thought to himself.

"The diploma has spoken. Not even I, the Magus, can say otherwise. Dedicate yourself Negi. Japan's youth are counting on you.", the Magus replied.

After hearing this, Nekane almost fainted. I managed to catch her before she fell. It looked like she was still suffering from the shock of being so far away from Negi. I guess she has gotten too used to me being around.

Deciding now was a good time to speak, the Magus said, "Worry not. An old friend of mine runs the school we're sending you to. He, and your heart, will guide you. I have every confidence."

There was a moment of silence between all of them.

"That was pretty corny…..", Anya thought to herself.

At these words, Negi ignored any fear he had and shouted, "Yes Sir! I Will!!"

------------------Back on the plane-----------------

"Attention Passengers. We will begin our decent into Japan shortly, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. I would like to thank for flying with us and hope you choose to fly with us again.", a person on an intercom had announced.

The voice came on again, but it only repeated what had just been said in Japanese. People had returned from the bathroom. All around him, Negi heard the sounds of seatbelts clicking. Negi had put his book away and buckled himself up.

----------------In a train station---------------

"It was good to be walking again, but this is really confusing.", Negi thought to himself.

"It's really hectic here. There are also many people here. It was nothing like back home, you'd be lucky seeing an old person going for a stroll.", he thought.

Negi was looking around at his surrounding. It was, of course, a train station. He was told that one of these trains went straight for Mahora Academy, the place where he has to teach. The only problem was he couldn't find the right track. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find it. After a bit more looking, he decided to give up and ask someone.

He picked a random person and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Track One is?"

The guy he asked laughed a bit and pointed somewhere behind Negi. He turned around and blushed. The track he was looking for was right behind him.

Negi turned back around and said, "Thank you very much.", he said as he bowed and started walking towards the train.

--------------On the train-----------

"It's rather cramped in here.", Negi thought to himself.

He found it weird that they had a guy that made sure as many people as possible got the train. He also noticed that there were only girls on the train.

"So many cute girls here. If sister were here she'd probably say "You must be kind to girls." ", he thought to himself.

Of course he wasn't going to think bout girls that way, but he thought anyway, "Okay, sister."

It was at that moment the train had decided to jump a bit. Because Negi didn't usually ride trains he almost fell. If it wasn't for the soft cushions on the girls chests in front of him.

Negi looked up and saw a couple of girls staring daggers at him.

Negi laughed nervously and said, "Bumpy Ride."

It looked like they were about to kill him, until one of the girls on the train shouted, "It was just an accident."

He was grateful to whoever had shouted this out. It looks like all the girls backed off. Then a bunch had begun to look at him a bit more. Many more had started to blush.

"Why are they all blushing? Maybe they're sick? I hope I don't catch whatever it is.", Negi thought to himself.

A few had actually tried talking to him. One of them had told him, "I think you might have missed your stop. This stop is the all girls academy."

"That can't be right. This is where I was told to go. So that means I'll be teaching a classroom full of girls.", Negi thought to himself.

"Have you ever gotten off?", one of the girls asked.

"Um, excuse me? I don't know what you mean.", he told them.

One of the girls had decided to grab his arm.

Negi though to himself, "Well that's strange, I thought most Japanese girls are supposed to be shy and quiet? Oh well, I don't mind. Her perfume smells really nice, though I think it's going to make me….."

"ACHOO!!!"

As Negi sneezed a huge gust a wind had blown in the cart. He looked up a saw something you didn't say everyday. The wind had caused all the girl's skirts to fly up.

"I didn't know there were so many different kinds…..", Negi thought to himself, though he remembered that he was supposed to be an English gentlemen and put his hands over his eyes.

All of the girls were redder than they were before. They all glanced at Negi. They were all a little relieved that he didn't see. "What do you know, a guy that isn't a pervert.", they all thought.

Negi peeked from his hands and found everything was okay. The train had come to a stop and the doors had opened. All the girls had rushed out the doors. The ones that talked to Negi said as they were leaving, "Bye Cutie! Hope to ride with you again!", with big smiles on their faces.

Negi had walked out with a look of confusion, "I didn't think the ride was that enjoyable…", he thought to himself.

When Negi stopped thinking about it, he was amazed at what he saw. There students rushing from different trains, all heading towards the school. Most them were just running, but there were a few who chose different modes of transportation. There was also someone on an intercom saying something about "punctuality week".

Some where on skateboards, others in a trolley, there was even a guy with a motorcycle.

Negi had a look of amazement on his face, but he quickly snapped out of it. He knew he had to get to the school and meet Takahata.

"Excuse me! Could someone tell me where the-", Negi yelled.

It was obvious that no one was listening. They all ran past him without so much as glancing at him. Some of them even shouted at him for being in the way.

"Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei. ARF!!"

Negi looked around for the rather strange noise. He saw a bunch of people were staring at a red-head that are kept into two ponytails and a girl with long black hair. Hey figured it was them.

"Might as well as them", he said as he started running to catch up to them.

He had managed to catch up to them, but for some reason they didn't notice him.

"This red-headed girl, I feel something about her. It feels like….a heart about to be broken. Oh dear, I wonder if I should tell her? It couldn't hurt could it?", he thought to himself.

The said girl had finally turned around to face him. She looked at him as if were an alien. This is when Negi thought the perfect time to let her know.

"Sorry to butt in, I just thought you should know, you'll be heart-broken.", he told her.

It was as if he had unleashed hell upon the world.

"How'd you like to be broken?!", she shouted.

"Nuh-nuh-not so much! It's just that, I'm kind of psychic, and your future-", was all Negi could say.

"You're futures looking a little short!", she screamed.

"I was just trying to help! To warn you-!"

"Is that a threat!"

"C'mon, Asuna, He probably doesn't know what he's saying.", said the other girl.

"He's really cute too.", she also thought.

"No way!", she said as she grabbed onto Negi's collar and lifted him up, "Take that back you jerk!".

"This girl is really strong.", Negi thought.

"It looks like you got the wrong stop. This is Mahora school district. Its all girls, okay?

"The guys school is up ahead one stop.", the black-haired girl said.

She pulled Negi closer and yelled at him, "Right. Now apologize…If you do, I'll put you in the train instead of under."

Letting his annoyance get the better of him, Negi said something he'd regret, "I…just have to ask…are all Japanese girls this cranky, or do you just have really serious issues?"

"Ohhh, this won't end well…", the black-haired girl said again.

"That's it! You little-!!, Asuna shouted even louder, if that was even possible.

"Okay! Okay!! I'm sorry!!!", Negi apologized though he didn't see why, she's the one who started this all.

"Well well, Asuna!", a voice from above shouted.

"Making friends again I s- Negi?! Is that you?!", the same person shouted again.

""Negi?!" who's-?", Asuna started to say.

"Small world", Negi thought as he stared at his savior.

Then, almost as if a completely different person, Asuna said, "Ta-Takahata-sensei!? I…I didn't…uh…he…", she said with a big blush on her face.

"Morning Tak--", the black haired girl started to say, but what cut off by Negi.

"Takamichi! You nut! How's it goin'!, Negi had shouted.

"You nut!? Where- how- who-?", Asuna said, she had a look of surprise on her face, you would think she regretted acting the way she just did.

"I see the welcoming committee found you. Glad to have you aboard. "Negi-sensei." Who'd've thought?", Takahata said.

"Did..did he..just call you…?", the black haired girl said.

"Negi-sensei? Why…yes.", Negi replied.

Negi had cleared his throat. Asuna just stared in disbelief. Takahata was just staring at them smiling.

"My name is Negi Springfield, I'm your new English professor.", Negi stated rather proudly.

"I'll Kill him!", Asuna shouted as she grabbed onto Negi's collar again.

"What kind of stupid joke is this! You're just a pretty boy!", she shouted.

"That's "pretty boy-sensei"…Uh, I mean-", Negi said.

"Calm down Asuna. He's brighter than he appears", Takahata said.

Almost right away she started to calm down, she said, "He'd have to be wouldn't he!"

"You'll find out yourself, since he's taking over my class.", Takahata said rather calmly.

It looked like her eyed were tearing as she said, "You're not serious, Takahata-sensei! If…if he replaced you, it would…"

"Break your heart?", Negi said.

"Yes! Break my-Hey!", she said as she focused her anger on the young teacher.

She latched onto Negi's collar once again and started shouting, "Shut up! Who asked you!!! Of all the unfair, unreasonable… You nit! You nothing! You-"

She had continued yelling, but Negi wasn't listening. He was too worried about something else. "Her hairs in my face, I think I'm gonna-".

"ACHOO!!"

Negi sneezed. This accidentally activated the Flans Exarmatio spell. Negi didn't know, but this usually happened whenever he sneezed. It didn't help that Negi sneezed real easily.

But getting back to what's happening in front of him. Negi had opened his eyes to find something surprising. In front of him was standing Asuna, in only her undergarments.

One thought went through everybody's mind, "…Bear panties…."

Then Asuna shouted so that everyone in the school could hear, "HAS THIS WHOLE SCHOOL GONE MENTAL?!?"

* * *

What'd you think? I know there might be spelling errors here and there. but please tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I can. i kinda rushed this chapter a bit, and I had to reread it myself for spelling errors (and I don't always catch them). Any help would be appreciated. 

Remember to R&R, you might get another fast update


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was a bit of a pain to write. It was so long, and nothing much happened. It was also filled with a bunch of mistakes when I went back and proof read. Oh well. Thank you to those who sent reviews, telling what I did wrong. Enjoy.**

"Normal Talk"

**'thought'**

_reading_

_**Spell**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Accidents Happen**

**Chapter Three**

"Headmaster please…tell me this is joke.", Said Asuna, who was now wearing a track suit.

"If you wish, but it would be lying. So, "Professor" your teaching post should be quite a challenge in you training, eh?", replied an elderly man.

"Yes sir, I'll do my best, sir.", Negi replied, who was sitting in a seat in front of the headmasters desk.

"Do better than that.", the headmaster replied bluntly.

"Yes sir."

"You'll student teach until march…by the way, my granddaughter, Konoka, is available if you require a girlfriend.", said the headmaster.

"Grandpa!", shouted Konoka, with a bush on her face.

"Hold on a minute. Helloooo! This is me still not buying a jerk for a teacher! It's…it's totally unacceptable!!!", Asuna shouted.

"It's not for you to accept, Asuna. But for me to. And I do...for now. But Negi-sensei, if you fail in your training there will be no second chances. Is that clear?", asked the headmaster.

"Crystal, sir. If I fail…except…I won't. That's all. I won't fail.", Negi replied.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear! We'll start you off today. Your advisor will be Shizuna-sensei. Don't worry, she's been informed of you situation. Shizuna, you may come in now.", said the headmaster.

Negi heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see who it was. But when he turned around he could only see darkness. It was also hard to breathe. Negi looked up to see a rather pretty woman with glasses staring at him.

"Might you be Negi-sensei. If you have anything you want to say, say it now. I would like to get started right away.", she said.

"…I lost my glasses…", Negi replied.

"Oh yes, one more thing. Konoka, Asuna-chan: we're short on space. So Negi-kun will bunk in with you for now.

The three of them didn't say a word. The only thing that would indicate whether they heard him or not was the fact that all three of them were redder than a tomato.

"We're supposed to learn from him AND let him live with us!?! That is-", Asuna shouted.

"Calm down Asuna, it will be cool to have such a cute looking boy live with us.", Konoka said as she hugged said boy.

"What if he's a perv!?", Asuna shouted.

'**Why do people always talk about me as if I'm not there?**', Negi thought to himself.

"It's settled.", the headmaster said.

'**This isn't going to be pleasant.**', both Asuna and Negi thought.

Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Shizuna all walked in the hallway. All of them heading towards their class. Both Negi and Asuna avoided each other's gaze. Negi didn't look because he was afraid of being the target of her anger again. Asuna because she didn't feel like looking at the "jerk" right now.

'**He's so…I dunno…weird.**', Asuna thought to herself.

Negi chanced a glance towards Asuna and saw she had an unusual look on her face.

"Is something…?", Negi started to say, but stopped when a familiar look of anger appeared on her face, and what he thought was a sound of a growl.

"You'll be on the couch you creep! No bed sharing, if you want to see the light again.", Asuna threatened and ran ahead of Negi and Shizuna.

Konoka was following closely behind saying, "I think you're scaring him. Besides, I don't mind sharing my bed."

"What's wrong with you!", Asuna shouted.

"Nice girl…for a psycho.", Negi said to Shizuna.

"You'll get used to her. We all did. Here's you student list.", she said as she handed Negi a book.

"Oh, thank you.", Negi said he took the book.

"Are you worried about your class?", Shizuna asked.

"That depends. Are they all like Asuna?", Negi asked.

"No! Well…a few. Go on in", She said.

'**Now I'm worried.**', thought Negi.

Before Negi went in the class he looked into a window the went into the class. All he could think at that point was, "Wow.". There were several girls talking and doing things. There were a few just sitting in their seats, ready for class to start, or just that they were lazy to do anything else. There was a blonde girl, which is rare in Japan, who was writing on the board. Getting ready for the teacher to introduce himself. Negi opened his book and looked back and forth from the book to the students. He was trying to remember their name and seat number, while looking at their hobbies and activities. He also saw that Takahata had wrote several notes for some of the students.

One of the notes caught his attention in the bottom left hand corner, it read, "_May God speed you, Negi._".

**'…Why don't I like the sound of that?'**, Negi thought to himself.

"Good luck with their names.", Shizuna had said.

"No kidding.", Negi replied.

'**How do I get them to take me seriously? Asuna already doesn't like me. I feel like I'm going to throw up…my stomach's all in knots. But if I quit, I'll let everyone down. Anya…Nekane…I'm scared.**' Negi thought.

As these thoughts went into his head, he remembered Anya and Nekane before he left. They were both at the train station, waving at him as the train left. They were both saying things like "Work Hard" and "I wish you well Negi". Negi stared at them until they were in the distance and finally disappeared. This was all he needed. He opened the door and went in. Negi felt something approaching from above. He muttered a small incantation and made whatever it was stop.

Negi looked up and saw a chalkboard eraser, he thought, '**Of all the…'**.

Negi looked back at the class and saw that Asuna was looking straight at him. Negi realized what he had done and quickly cancelled the spell, and let the eraser hit him. He coughed a bit.

"That was a good one class", Negi said with a smile on his face.

Negi was about to continue on to his desk, but as he was about to continue he felt something press against his leg. He looked down and saw a string. Negi bent down and tugged at. The nest thing he knew, several suction cup arrows had placed themselves into the ground.

'**Clever.'**, Negi thought, just before a metal bucket had fell from the ceiling and hit him on the head, and he fell to the ground.

After this the entire class had burst out laughing, it didn't turn out the way they thought. But it was still funny.

"Negi, get up.", Shizuna said, obviously annoyed at the class.

"Ow", Negi said as he got up, with the bucket still on his head.

"Hey it's just some guy.", someone in the class shouted.

A bunch of people had got up and rushed to his side saying, "We're so sorry, we thought you were out teacher!".

A few of them had started rubbing the spot where the bucket hit.

"It's ok.", Negi said, while blushing.

'**Their hands are so soft…**', Negi thought.

"Actually, he _**is**_ your teacher new teacher. Take your seats while the professor introduces himself.", Shizuna had said.

All of the students had went back to their seats as told, most of them thought this was a joke.

"Go on.", Shizuna said to Negi.

"Okay.", he replied.

Negi got up and walked behind his desk. He looked at his class, he only now just realized how many of them there were. All staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes...well…u-uh…I…", Negi managed to get out. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"My name is Negi Springfield. I'll be your English instructor for the third of the semester. And I, uh… I look forward to teaching you all I can.", Negi said.

The entire class had fell silent. All of them had staring at him. Most of them with blushes on their faces. Negi had begun thinking he had done something wrong until…

"He's so hot!!", several of the girls shouted, and ran up to him, hugging any part of his body that they could.

Before long they had starting asking him questions.

"How old are you?"

"I'm te….fourteen."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"Wales."

"Did you say "Whales"?"

"Your moms a whale?"

"Yes tha- No!"

'**Where did they even get a question like that?!**', Negi thought.

"This a joke right? He's only around the same age as us.", asked a student known as Chisame, one of the few students who didn't rush up to Negi.

"No, he really is your teacher.", Shizuna replied.

"That's just great…", Chisame thought.

"You must be really intelligent!"

'**You'd think that wouldn't you?**', Negi thought.

"Come on, say something smart.", one of the girls asked.

'**Language skills are the only thing I'm good at. But I've got no words to get them off me. Though I know everything else an average high school student would know.**', Negi thought, ignoring the certain body parts that were pressing up against him.

"Enough ladies, he's your teacher. He should be respected, not pawed. Now back off.", Shizuna said.

All the girls had back off right away, All replying with "Yes" or a "Yes ma'am.".

Asuna had taken this opportunity to grab Negi by the color (again) and push onto a desk.

She said, "That eraser floated in the air before it hit you! What "weird" thing did you do to it?"

"Moi?…", Negi replied.

"Save your fancy Greek words!", she said and started shaking him, hoping answers would fall out.

"Everybody calm down!", a voice to the side said.

Negi looked to the side and saw the blonde girl from before. He also saw rose petals falling from the ceiling. Negi looked up and saw a guy suspending from the ceiling dumping buckets of rose petals.

'**…Is that really necessary…**', Negi thought.

"Put our sensei down, Asuna-san. You want to embarrass yourself? Do it on your own time, don't bring it into class.", the blonde said.

"Save it, Ayaka.", Asuna replied.

"I hear Negi has and Oxford degree, making him more than qualified to teach this class. Please professor, continue you remarks.", Ayaka said.

"Thank you Ayaka-san.", Negi said.

"Looks like Ayaka-sans got her class-rep goody-goody act down.", Asuna said with a bored expression on her face.

"It's not an act. Being a "goody-goody" comes natural to me.", Ayaka replied.

"Oh, I get it now. You have a crush on Negi-sensei.", Asuna said.

"Wh...what?", Ayaka stuttered.

Ayaka and Asuna both latched onto each others collars.

"You shouldn't talk! You're the one with a crush on a senior citizen!", Ayaka yelled.

"Senior citizen?!", Asuna replied.

"Takahata-sensei is ancient! He's like thirty!", Ayaka yelled.

"You shut up about him right now!", Asuna yelled right back.

They were both shouting insults at each other for awhile. Negi was just watching.

"I can't let this go on.", Negi said as he walked up to both of the girls.

He placed both of his hands on both of the girl's shoulders. This surprised the both of them.

"Please girls, this isn't appropriate behavior for class. I must ask that both of you return to your seats so we can continue on with our lesson.", Negi said with a serious face, much different from the one he came in with.

Both girls were surprised and did as they were told, and seeing as the fight was over the rest of the girls did so too.

'**Impressive Negi-sensei.**', Shizuna thought.

Glad that he had that settled he returned to his usual self. He turned around to face the class. He was even more nervous now, since almost all the girls were staring at him in admiration, and he wasn't sure, but more girls than before seemed to be blushing.

"U..um, well. We're going to start the first day easy. All I want you to do is read what I write on the board and as a class read it out loud in English, just to see where everyone is.", Negi said as he turned around and rote on the board.

Asuna was at her desk thinking, '**He may fool the others, but not me. Once I prove he's a weirdo he's toast.**', she thought as she broke of a chunk from her eraser.

"Now class starting with this-Ow!", Negi rubbed the back of his head and looked around the room to see where it came from.

'**C'mon, make it float like the eraser!**', Asuna thought to herself.

Negi just shrugged it off, "Now as I was saying, class please read these words."

The entire class started reading, some struggling, while others had no problem. They all said, "_Welcome Mr. Springfield, we all hope that you enjoy your time with us in Japan and that you can teach us to the best of your ability."_

"Excellent class, now that I roughly know where you all are a I can start planning the lesson plan. Now that class is almost over I'd like to announce that I will be starting an after school language class a week from today, we will be covering French, Latin, Spanish, Chinese and Italian. This is something you do on your own time, and you don't have to attend if you don't want to. But this class will give you skills you don't usually get offered. I hope to see you there. Now any question?", Negi announced.

Ayaka had raised her hand.

"Yes Ayaka-san?", Negi asked.

"I have two question regarding your after school course: Will there be any extra credit? And where do we sign up if we want to attend?", Ayaka asked.

"Those are two very good question. Yes, there will be extra credit, I'd also like to say that if enough people attend the school will fund any trips to wherever these languages are mostly spoken. You go to the main office if you would like to pick up a form, just fill it out and hand it to me and I'll handle the rest. Are there any other questions? ", Negi replied.

Another hand shot up, This time it was a girl named Sasaki Makie.

She asked, "Are you going on the trips?".

"Yes I am, along with one other teacher. Any more questions.", He replied.

Negi saw no more hands. As soon as he was finished scanning the class the bell the bell rang.

"Thank you for today class. You may now leave.", Negi told the entire class.

They all were out of the door immediately. Negi had to stay behind and gather his course material. He gathered all of his things and headed for the door. As soon as he opened it he found Takamichi standing outside the door.

"Hey, how did your first class go Negi-sensei?", he asked.

"It went a lot better than I thought, but there were some-", Negi started, but was cut off.

"H-hello Takahata-sensei!", Asuna said, pushing Negi out of the way slightly.

She put her arm around Negi and dusted off imaginary dirt from his and shoulder and said, "Negi-sensei, thanks again for teaching us! I just love this guy, Takahata-sensei.", with a big smile.

'**She's scaring me…'**, Negi thought to himself.

"It's nice to know your supporting him, Asuna. I appreciate it.", Takamichi said as he walked away.

"Just happy to be noticed, Takahata-sensei.", Asuna said, staring at Takamichi until he was out of site.

"So you really do have a crush on Takamichi.", Negi said.

"Zip it, and don't say a thing to Takahata-sensei about this. Or else something bad might happen.", Asuna threatened Negi

"Yes ma'am.", was all Negi could get out.

"Asuna, over here.", yelled some of the other girls.

Asuna ran over t them.

"Don't let her get to you.", Konoka said, as she followed after Asuna.

------Sometime later outside------

"Man, I thought it would never end.", Negi said to no one in particular.

Negi was just walking around campus, enjoying the rather nice weather they were having. He had passed a few of his students who all said hi. Negi had found a monument that had some steps, it looked like a nice place to sit. Negi just did that.

'**The only upside to today is that tomorrow can't be worse…at least I hope so.**', he thought to himself as he opened up his student list.

'**And that Asuna is an absolute nightmare, how the heck am I supposed to bunk with someone like that? She's made it absolute hell for me. I'll be lucky if she doesn't smother me tonight.**', he thought to himself.

Negi looked at her picture in the student list. Then he started to smile and pulled out a black marker. He doodled on Asuna's picture. When he was done, she had horns and in big letters above her that said "Meanie".

"There, returned the favor.", he said with a grin on his face.

'**Hm?**', Negi thought as he looked up.

He saw a girl carrying a small stack of books heading down some stairs.

'**That's student number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka-san. Those books look too heavy. She could.**'

Before he could finish his thought, she tripped on a step and fell off the side of the stairs.

"I knew it!", Negi said as he pulled his staff from his back.

The wrappings around it quickly became undone. Nodoka was close to hitting the ground. Negi muttered some words. Suddenly a gust of wind had formed under Nodoka. It kept her levitated just above the ground. Negi had tossed his staff to the side and ran for Nodoka. It wouldn't hurt her much if she landed like that, but she would question what happened if she just landed softly. The spell was about to wear off. Negi jumped for her with outstretched arms. He managed to get her in his arms.

"You alright Nodoka? You almost hit the ground pretty-", Negi had started saying.

He stopped when he saw the feet of another person. He looked up to see the person who was causing him trouble all day. Asuna.

"You…you're…", was all Asuna could get out.

'**Crap...**'

"Well…um…I gotta go…", Negi said.

"Ne…Negi"

Negi looked down at the voice that had come from the person in his arms. He was glad she was okay. But before he could voice this. He was grabbed by Asuna and dragged off into a nearby forest.

"You made her float! I saw it!", Asuna shouted.

"Th-that's ridicu-"

"Float long enough for you to "catch" her! How?!"

'**This isn't good.**', Negi thought.

"You're some kind of psychic! Or alien!", Asuna questioned.

'**I told you I was psychic when we met.**', Negi thought to himself.

"I-I'm a magician, okay?…", Negi replied.

"Either way, your weird!", Asuna stated

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Hey! You blew my dress off this morning! How dare you!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean for…! Please don't tell anyone.", Negi pleaded

"Anyone? I'm telling everyone!"

"Then I've no choice."

"No choice but...what?"

"I'll have to erase your memory!"

"What!?"

"_**Ancient being far and near. Make her memory-**_", Nagi began to chant.

"Now hold on! Let's talk this-", Asuna tried to reason.

"_**Disappear!**_", Negi finished the chant.

The results weren't hat he expected. Instead of her memory, the spell erased most of her clothing instead.

'**I think the ancient spirits are a little perverted…**', Negi thought.

"Okay that's not right." Negi said as he pulled out a small notebook and started reading through it.

"You little-", Asuna started.

She was cut of by someone saying, "So! Negi! Making friends, I see."

Takamichi had appeared from behind some bushes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!", the scream that Asuna let out could be heard across town.

--------A change of clothes and a few minutes later--------------

"I-I'm so sorry! I guess the ancient beings don't speak Japanese. Memory still there huh?", Negi said.

"Still there?! My humiliation will be seared into my brain until I die! Which hopefully will be anytime now!", Asuna shouted.

"Don't say that! You should want to live!", Negi told her.

After saying this, Asuna had grabbed onto Negi's collar.

"I do! Long enough to see you die first!", she said in a threatening tone.

"Why are you here anyway?!", Asuna asked, finally letting curiosity take over.

"I'm in training to become a "Magister Magi".", Negi replied.

"A what now?", Asuna asked, obviously clueless.

"It's a rank. It's just basically wizards that help out the world. Right now I only have a temporary license.", Negi replied.

"You begged me back there to not tell anyone, why?", Asuna asked.

"Because if you do I'll be sent back to Wales, lose my license and turned into an ermine! So can you please gimme a break?", Negi asked.

"Which arm?", Asuna asked.

'**I'd prefer my left, since I write with my right…..**', Negi thought.

"An ermine? That sounds humiliating. Like how I'm feeling. You're going to have to make it up to me, and I know how you can do that.", Asuna asked.

Negi was surprised. It looked like Asuna was about to cry. Something that he thought was difficult to do. His is when he decided to whatever she was going to ask.

"I want you to make it so I'm not "Heart Broken". So Takahata doesn't think I'm a…whatever he thinks I am.", Asuna told Negi.

"I'm on it.", he replied.

"If you don't do it. I'll expose you to the whole school.", she threatened.

"I already said I was going to do it.", he repeated.

After a moment of walking in silence, Asuna asked, "So what kind of magic can you do?"

"Mostly simple stuff, I'm still learning.", Negi replied.

"A love potion! If you could make one of those I could-", Asuna said excitedly.

"Sorry, no can do.", Negi replied simply.

"Nuts. A money tree! I could use it to buy Takahata-sensei's love.", Asuna started again.

"Those don't even exist.", Negi replied.

'**I don't think it would work if it did exist.**', Negi thought.

"You're nothing much are you. So what can you do?", Asuna said, rather annoyed.

"My grades would agree with you. Well, I could read minds…", Negi said.

"That's perfect! Why didn't you say so earlier! We can use it to read Takahata's mind and find out how he feels about me. First I need to get some things in the class.", she said as she opened the door.

When they looked in many people had yelled, "WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI!!!".

When Negi when Negi looked inside the class, he saw that everyone had gathered. All of them had decided to throw him a welcoming party. There was confetti flying everywhere. Some of the tables had been pushed together to make a buffet. Several of them were playing with noise makers. All of the girls had huge smiles on their faces.

"I think we have to wait till later.", Negi said to Asuna.

* * *

**This was a pain to write. This chapter did accomplish one thing. It helped set up some original chapters that have nothing to do with the manga. I have been to some of those places, so I can just use some of my own experiences.**

**Remember to R&R. Yes, your reviews sustain me. insert evil smiley **


	4. Chapter 4

"Normal Talk"

_'thought'_

_**Spell**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or any of its characters. If I did Kotaro would've been in the anime.

* * *

**

**Accidents Happen**

**Chapter Four**

"I think we have to wait till later.", Negi said to Asuna.

As soon as he finished his sentence, several of the girls had grabbed his arms and pulled him into the classroom. Before he knew it, he was sitting in a chair a the head of the table. Negi looked at the people around him. Everybody was looking at him with big smiles on their faces.

"…So I guess this doesn't happen everyday?", Negi asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well it's not everyday we get such a cute teacher in our class.", several of the girls replied.

As soon as they finished several of them latched onto various parts of his body.

"…Can't….breathe…", Negi managed to get out.

When he said this all of the girls let go and apologized.

After getting some air Negi laughed and said, "It's fine. Nothings broken."

'_I think my leg was pretty close though_.', Negi thought.

Before anything else could happen a girl, Satsuki Yotsuba, placed a plate of meat buns in front of him.

"Here, these are Chao Bao Zi's finest meat buns.", a girl named Chao Lingshen said.

"Thank you. I never had a meat bun before.", Negi said as he grabbed one..

When he took a bite, he swore he ate a piece of heaven.

"Wow! These are really good!", Negi said as he took another one.

"Thank you very much!", both girls said.

"We never got to ask you many questions in class. Could we ask you some more?", Makie asked.

"I don't see any problem, so please ask anything you want.", Negi replied.

"When is your birthday?", one of the girls asked immediately.

"September 20th", Negi replied.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

After some other questions, most of the other girls learned what they were doing and had joined in asking Negi questions. At first they were innocent questions, but then they had begun asking some rather weird questions.

"Have you ever been to a Cosplay café?"

"A what?"

"Have you ever worked in a host club?"

"Excuse me?"

This questioning went on for a quite a while

Negi smiled. This caused several of the girls around him to blush. When Negi was wondering why all of their faces were red he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to find Takahata.

With his usual smile, he said, "Excuse me girls, but I need to borrow Negi-sensei for a little while."

"Yes sir." all of them said and left to go have fun with the rest of the girls.

"Wow, how did you do that?", Negi asked, amazed on how easily he handled the girls and listened to what he said almost immediately.

"Years of practice. Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. But that's not why I'm here."

Negi was smiling at this first part, but the second made him curious.

"So why are you here?", Negi asked.

"Well since your father is gone and there's no other older males in your life, I figured you haven't had talks about certain things.", He said.

"What kind of things?", Negi asked.

"Things that are happening a little too soon for you, but you can't help it since you look older than you do. I'll talk to you about it after the party, but for now enjoy.", Takahata said as he walked away to rejoin Shizuna.

'_I wonder what he wants to talk about?'_, Negi thought.

While he was thinking he looked around the room. He saw that everyone was having a good time. Most of them were talking to each other, others decided to do other things. Chao and Ku Fei were having a sparing match to the side of the room. At a table was Nodoka and two other students name Ayase Yue and Saotome Haruna. Haruna looked like she was drawing something, Nodoka and Yue were just watching her.

He looked around a bit more and saw Konoka and Asuna talking about something. Konoka spotted him and gave him a big smile and waved. Negi smiled and waved back. Then Asuna turned around and gave him a look that was quite frightening.

'_I think I know what they're talking about.'_, Negi thought as he waved and smiled at Asuna too.

Off to the corner there was Nakase Satome and Karakuri Chachamaru talking about something. It looked like Satome was asking questions and Chachamaru was just answering. Every time she did Satome typed something into a laptop that she had with her.

'_It must be important.'_, Negi thought and resumed observing his students.

He noticed that one of them were taking a bunch of pictures.

'_Hm..her names Asakura Kazumi. She's part of the school newspaper. Maybe there's going to be a story on this soon? Maybe not, this might just go in a photo album of something.'_, Negi thought.

As he looked around he noticed that a few students were not present.

'_I guess they didn't want to come, oh well. I'll get to know them some other time.'_,as soon as he finished his thought he noticed that Nodoka was walking towards him.

"Do you need something?", Negi asked.

"Um..no..not really…I..I just wanted to thank you. I would've broken my neck if it weren't for you.", she said as she handed him some papers.

"What are these?", Negi asked.

"These are just some coupons for the bookstore, I know it's not much but…", before she could finish she was interrupted.

"That's nonsense! I love books. This is a great gift Nodoka.", Negi said with a big smile on his face.

"Well i-it isn't much..it's just", again before she could finish she was interrupted.

"Hey! Nodoka is giving Negi coupons!", someone shouted.

"For her that's like first base!", another one shouted.

"N-no I wasn't…", was all Nodoka could get out.

He knew that it was a little mean. But he couldn't help but laugh. He found the class to be very fun to be with.

His thoughts were interrupted by somebody slamming their hands on a desk. He turned to see who it was and found Ayaka standing.

"This is from me to you, Negi-sensei. To remember this day.", she said as she pulled a sheet off an object that he didn't remember being there before.

'_Is..is that a…'_, Negi thought.

"Wow! She got him a bust!", someone shouted.

'_How did she even get that made, and so fast.'_, Negi thought.

"Wow, thank you Ayaka-san. I've never had a bust of me before.", Negi said with a smile on his face.

"Jeez, she sees a boy and she trots out her bust!", Asuna yelled from the side.

"At least I keep mine covered up!", Ayaka replied.

"Those were accidents!", Asuna shouted, her face was turning a little red.

There both started going at each other, some bet were even going around.

"So Negi, I assume your day has gotten better?", Takahata had asked, as he pulled me to a table where Shizuna-sensei were and three cups of hot coffee.

"Uh yeah, it has.", Negi took a seat beside them, but he was still focused on the fight between Asuna and Ayaka.

"Umm, shouldn't we do something about that fight?", Negi asked.

"Oh it's alright for now, as long as it doesn't disturb the process of learning nobody really minds it. Neither of them ever really take it serious either. It may not seem like it, but those two are actually really good friends. You could say that them fighting is a way of showing that friendship.", Takahata explained, and took a drink of his coffee.

"I see.", Negi replied.

Negi look over to the two. They were both with their usual vigor. The other girls were off to the side cheering for whatever side that they had bet on. Now that I had a good look I noticed that both Asuna and Ayaka both had smiles on their faces, though they were very slight so you wouldn't notice unless you were looking carefully or were looking for a smile. This made Negi smile too.

_'I guess it would make sense, in a weird way. If that's the case I feel a bit sorry for breaking up their fight they had earlier.'_, Negi frowned a bit as he mixed in cream and sugar into his coffee.

As Negi took a drink, someone slapped him on the back. This made him spit it back out.

"Negi-sensei, can I talk to you for a minute.", said Asuna as she grabbed Negi's arm and dragged him off to the corner.

"Alright, now find out what Takahata-sensei thinks about me. Remember, if you screw this up you'll be out on the streets. Got it?", she threatened.

"G-got it.", Negi stuttered back.

"Get to it then. And remember to subtle about it ", she said as she shoved Negi towards Takahata.

"Right.", he replied and walked back over to Takahata.

When he made it back he took his original seat.

"So Negi how was your first day of class?", Takahata asked Negi.

"Well let's just say it didn't go as smoothly as I would've liked.", Negi replied and gave a little giggle.

Takahata laughed too and said, "Well it's only your first day, so keep at it and I'm sure things will get better."

Before he could do or say anything else most of the girls shouted "CHEERS!!!".

"Yes of course.", he said as he raised his cup of coffee.

Now it looked like there would be no more interruptions.

Negi asked, "Are you alright Takahata? You look a little sick."

"Really? I feel just fine.", he replied.

"I better take you're temperature just in case.", Negi said as he raised hand to Takahata's forehead and raised the other to his.

"By the way Takahata, what do you think of Asuna?", Negi asked.

"Asuna? Well she's a hard worker. Cheerful, energetic. She's a little bit short tempered, but other wise a good kid.", Takahata replied with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you very much.", Negi smiled and walked back over to Asuna.

"Well, well?", Asuna asked eagerly.

Negi gave the sweetest smile he could muster and said, "He thinks you don't wear any panties."

"......."

"You want to see if I can get anything else out of him?", Negi asked.

She just nodded.

Negi sighed and walked back over to Takahata.

He thought to himself, _'I gotta do it some other way now, otherwise it would look a little suspicious. I just need to make physical contact with him. It will be a little less effective than if I touched his head, but I guess it doesn't matter since he's not a mage. Otherwise this would never have worked in the first place.'_

When Negi reached Takahata he took his hand and began to shake it, then he said, "Takahata-sensei I just would like to thank you for today, please continue to look after me."

"Well I didn't do much.", Takahata replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh is there anything else I should know about Asuna-san?", Negi asked.

"You seem quite interested in her, could it be that you have a crush on her?", Takahata teased.

"Not possible.", Negi stated bluntly.

Takahata laughed and said, "I see. Well there's not much else I can tell you. Just be patient with her and you will find that your life will get a little more exciting."

"Thank you very much Takahata-sensei.", Negi said and let go of his hand.

"No problem Negi-sensei.", he said as he waved at Negi, who was walking back towards Asuna.

"So what else?", she asked.

"He thinks you wear bear panties.", Negi replied.

"...", she didn't say anything.

When Negi was about to ask what was wrong she ran out of the room.

_'Maybe I should have told her what he actually said.'_, Negi thought and chased after her.

Negi caught up to just outside the doors, she was about halfway down the stairs that were just outside the doors. You couldn't tell from inside, but it had gotten quite dark. Time must fly when you're having fun.

"Wait Asuna.", as Negi continued after her.

"Leave me alone!", she shouted back.

"Look I kinda lied, there really is a love potion! It just takes four months to make!", Negi shouted.

He didn't know why he shouted that, maybe he just wanted to get her to stop so he could try to calm her down.

"Go away! I won't tell your stupid secret okay?! So just leave me alone.", she said as she slowed down to a walk.

Negi frowned a bit, "I don't care about that right now. I just...I just want to help you, that's all."

Asuna had completely stopped. They both stayed quiet. It seemed like a long time to both of them, but in reality it must have been twenty seconds.

"...The love potion...is it guaranteed?...", Asuna asked.

"...No...it's pretty unreliable, it has maybe only thirty percent chance of success. Sorcery isn't really supposed to be used for that sort of thing.", Negi said as he opened up the book he was holding.

"My grandfather once said "Our magic is not absolute. True magic results from courage of the heart."", he said with a big smile in his face.

Asuna turned around, she had a weird look on her face. Almost as if she had just realized something. If you looked closely you could see that tears were forming in the corner of her eyes just moments before.

Then she turned around and started walking then she said, "Your grandpa is dumb."

"...", Negi didn't say anything, even though it was kind of rude.

She stopped and turned around, her eyes were now completely dry and she was smiling.

"Alright, I'll be more courageous. Though I'll need to use you. You'll be guinea pig.", she said.

"Your what?", Negi questioned.

"Not really, I just need someone to practice on. So you pretend you Takahata-sensei alright?", she said.

"O-okay.", Negi reluctantly agreed.

She stood in front of him. Negi never noticed before, but he was quite a bit taller than her. It would probably be different if he didn't have his little problem. She has so much confidence and is so straight forward that he never really noticed.

Asuna took the bells out of her hair looked straight at Negi and said, "I love you."

Negi felt his face heat up. It was short, but it still made him feel a little weird to have those words spoken to him.

"I love you...sensei.", she continued.

Negi noticed as her face was a little red too.

Asuna moved a little closer and said, "I've loved you for so long...I hope your not offended."

"U-uh..no...not at all...", Negi nervously replied.

'She look like my sister when she has her hair down.', Negi thought to himself, though that just made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"I knew I'm not good enough...", she said as she turned around.

"Uh..hey! Of course you're good enough.", Negi said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"You really think so!", she shouted as she closed the distance between us.

Negi didn't think she meant to be that close, but their noses were almost touching. This caused both of their faces to go a shade redder.

She put her hands on Negi's head and pulled him closer very slowly.

"Oh, sensei...I've...I've...waited so long for this...", she said as she closed her eyes.

Negi closed his eyes too. This feeling is weird for Negi. His face was really hot, and he could tell his face was as red as a tomato. His heart was also beating out of control. There was also a stinging sensation in his cheeks. Negi opened his eyes a saw Asuna pinching both of his cheeks.

"Gotcha.", she smirked.

"You really thought I'd kiss a jerk like you! Your cheeks are getting pretty flushed. It's inappropriate for a teacher to have feelings like that towards a student!", Asuna continued to taunt.

Negi couldn't say anything because she was continuing to pull his cheeks and couldn't make proper words.

"You wanna kissss me? You wanna maaaaake out?", she continued.

_'This is a mean, even for her.'_, Negi thought to himself.

There were several flashed up the stairs. Asuna must have been a little startled, as she clung onto Negi and gave a little scream. They both looked up and saw several of the girls at the top, and Kazumi pointing a camera at them.

"No fair Asuna! You had him to yourself!", one of the girls in the back of the crowd shouted.

At the front of the crowd was Ayaka, who looked stunned.

"A-Asuna-san.", Ayaka said as she pointed at them.

Then she ran up to Asuna, grabbed her blazer and said, "Now look who's hot for teacher!".

"It's not what you think!", Asuna defended.

"At least I do think. Unlike someone I know!", Ayaka yelled.

"That's a low blow Ayaka!", Asuna complained.

Negi could only watch as the two continued their verbal assault on each other.

"And you "professor"! Conduct unbecoming a faculty member!", someone had shouted.

"What!?", was all Negi could say.

"This has to be reported!", someone else shouted.

"But...", Negi tried to object.

"Perverted professor!", another shouted.

"But...I...I...", Negi tried to say, but not proper words came out.

After a few moments Negi brought out his staff and shouted, "Lose your memory!".

"Stop that you idiot! Do you want everybody to be naked?!?", Asuna shouted.

"He wants to make everybody naked?"

"Is that what he wants?"

"Isn't he a fast worker."

This went on for quite awhile. Though it stopped when the girls got bored of teasing Negi. Some of the students, along with Negi and Asuna stayed behind to clean up. Some protested since it was a party they threw for him, but Negi insisted. It was late and everybody that helped were on their way to their dorms.

"Oh stop your whining, no one's going to report you. Though I wouldn't blame them.", Asuna said as she walked alongside Negi and Konoka.

"I would hope not, considering it's all your fault...", Negi replied.

"You had it coming.", Asuna said.

After a few moments of silence had passed between them.

Asuna finally said, "I'm right you know. You might be some great magician, but you're just some jerk. Who'd take you seriously as a teacher.".

_'...She's right. I'm the one who's not good enough. Maybe I should give up now.'_, Negi thought to himself.

"Asuna~", Konoka shouted, no one noticed but she had gotten ahead of them.

"Let's go.", Asuna told Negi, Motioning for him to follow her.

"Go where?", Negi asked.

"Home dummy, we can't leave you in the streets.", she replied.

"But you said-", Negi started.

"Now I'm saying different. Besides, I liked how you tried to help. You might make a halfway decent teacher...in the end.", she stated.

"Me? You think? Wow! Thank you!", Negi said, it was obvious that he was quite happy.

Asuna continued on ahead. Though Negi didn't follow, instead he was looking at the book he was holding. He opened it up and turned to his student seating list. He pulled out a marker and drew on it. On Asuna's picture the horns and other words were now scribbled out. In their place were the words 'Actually a good person'. He smiled and put everything away.

"Negi-sensei!", a voice shouted behind them.

The group turned around a found that it was Takahata who shouted out.

When he reached them Negi asked, "Is there something I could help you with?".

"I suppose you, oh well. Anyway I have to borrow Negi-sensei for a bit okay girls. Don't worry about him I'll bring him back to the dorms.", he said and dragged Negi off, leaving behind a confused Asuna and Konoka.

After a little walk they ended up at the fountain. They were both down, and Takahata was lighting up a smoke.

"So what did you need to talk about?", Negi asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

After taking a drag and exhaled he said, "Negi-kun, I'm sure you know that I know of your little problem. I was also filled in on all the details. Even though you have the mindset of a ten year old you still have the body and urges of a fifteen year old. Normally these are hard to control, even under normal circumstances. The school is also willing to overlook any relationships you wish to have, regardless of whether they're your students or not. You are a young man after all. So I was asked to give you advice whenever you needed it. So do you have any questions so far?"

Negi raised his hand.

"You don't need to raise your hand, we're not in a classroom.", Takahata said as he smiled.

"Um...what kind of urges are you talking about?", Negi asked.

Takahata's smoke hung loosely from his lips.

_'Crap, I'm going to have to give him "the talk" aren't I?'_, Takahata thought to himself.

"Alright Negi, we're going to be here for awhile so get comfy.", Takahata instructed.

Negi did as he was told.

"Alright when a person gets to a certain age, they get to notice certain things. For boy's it's mainly the chest area....."

That conversation went well into the night, leaving Negi to his nightmares until he woke up the next morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OMG!!! I'm back from the the dead! XD**

**So sorry for being gone for like ever. I'm not promising constant updates like I used to, but I'm going to try. I noticed that this one wasn't updated since like the end of 07, and it was already half-written so I thought "why not" now for a little explaining. **

**For the mind reading, since I thought I could use this for further chapters I think I'm going to keep it. But it will be a lot less potent than Nodoka's method, and Negi has to actually touch someone to use it. And I think it wouldn't work on mages because they probably set up some sort of mental barrier so some one doesn't read their minds. Or at least that's how it works in my head. XP**

**As usual I'd like you, the readers, to report any grammar errors that you may come across. I'll fix it lickety-split.**

**Remember to R&R**

**Thingey that has nothing to do with this work of fiction: OMG!!! The new OVA adaptation has Kotaro in it (though it's only like thirty secs). Actually I think the OVA is the reason this fic has a bit more readers now XD**


End file.
